(A soul eater fanfiction) The Prophecy
by BlackbloodedSoul2
Summary: Two girls will be born, one of ice and one of fire. The two will grow and fight each other. In this fight, one will survive, but neither will die. The one to survive will take upon herself the other's soul and the two will become one. The prophecy was ancient, it had skipped 10 generations, but what happens when it is fulfilled? My character/Kid
1. The beginning

Takes place after Kishin battle. Maka and the others will be presented later.

I stood on the edge of the cliff, looking over to the raging river below. The last time I was here was with my parents. They had brought me here to see my sister, who was now dead. We didn't grow up together, we barely ever saw each other because of the prophecy. It went: Two girls will be born, one of ice and one of fire. The two will grow and fight each other. In this fight, one will survive, but neither will die. The one to survive will take upon herself the other's soul and the two will become one, and…The rest was lost in time, neither me nor my sister knew what it meant.

When Aysu, my sister, was born, with snow white hair, my parents were not worried, the prophecy skipped the last ten generations, they were not superstitious. But then, I was born, not a year later, with fiery red hair, they began to worry, but still didn't do much, until the day when she turned three. My sister began to change, what some people would call it a weapon form. Her arms turned into icy blades, everywhere she touched ice spread. Still, my parents weren't too worried, it was when my arms turned into to fiery blades, they freaked out. They thought that the eldest would kill the youngest, so Aysu was taken by my grandmother, where she grew up for the rest of the time.

They were wrong. After I learned to control my power, my parents fell ill, it wasn't long after that they died. I was sent to my grandmother's seeing as though she was my only other living relative, even after much protesting from me, my sister, and my grandmother. We lived together for a year, and we began to get comfortable with each other, my sister and I, and we dropped our guard, believing all the prophecies and stuff were just superstitious junk. So, a year passed as we tried to learn to control our powers, to no no avail, then what happened next never left my mind.

My grandmother died in a house fire. Aysu blamed me, we were both 14.

"This is all your fault," Aysu cried, "Why Udia? Why do you always have to ruin things?!"

"B-but," I choked, "It wasn't me!"

"It's always you!" Aysu screamed at me, the ground around her freezing, "Ever since you got here, everything has gone AWOL. "

My fiery red hair blew around me, "Aysu, calm down. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Some-something I'll regret?" she stood in a frozen circle five feet in radius, her swords had appeared, "I regret letting you live from the day you were born!"

My sister ran at me, and the fight began.

**I own Aysu and Udia. Hehe, but later characters that will be presented in latter chapters are not mine.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

My sister ran at me, her swords angled at my throat.

"Stop!" I screamed at her, "If you do this you'll be fulfilling a long postponed prophecy!"

Her, long, icy white hair flung around her as she laughed like a maniac, "I guess it's true then, a prophecy cannot not be fulfilled! Because I am going to kill you!"

You bring this fate upon yourself, I thought, I'm sorry!

Her blade struck my arm, frostbite quickly spread along my body, but was soon dispelled when I made my swords appeared. The fire circled around me, and it spread. It took little time before Aysu was surrounded by my flames as well. She took a step back in fear.

"W-when did you learn to do this?"

"I did some research and soon found our geneology," I said, my eyes looking down at my bear feet. "I found out the one who prophesied this day was a witch, according to a place called the DWMA. She was worked with the DWMA, but was killed by her brother after writing it down, and in her last battle the edge of the scroll was scorched, that's why no one knows the ending of it. Anyways, I learned from other scrolls written by her, how to control my powers. It didn't take long to do so, I could help you if you want," I spoke hopefully.

She laughed hysterically, "Not in a million years!"

Aysu charged at me and I raised my bright green eyes up into to her icy blue eyes, but found nothing of her former self in them.

'Why?" I cried, "why?"  
>My instincts kicked in, I rose my swords in a defensive stance. Aysu struck and struck again never able to break my block. I moved one sword and held it high, Aysu hit my shoulder, making me bleed, but I didn't falter. The sword was swung back and forth until a blue flame engulfed it.<p>

"Just remember," I said in a dark tone, "you brought this upon yourself."

I struck her heart, she fell.

"Aysu," tears fell from my eyes, "why? why did you do it?"

She looked up at me and coughed, "It was the only way to stop this constant fear. I love you, and I'm sorry." Aysu took a shaky last breath then her eyes lost their light.

"No, no!" I screamed, "don't you dare leave me! Nonononononononononononono!"

An icy white orb rose from Aysu's body as it disappeared. I looked at it strangely, never before had I seen something like this. The orb floated there for a second, then I put my hand beneath it. I wasn't expecting it when it happened, but I doubt anyone would have been, a mouth appeared and opened on my hand and it quickly devouring the orb.

"What?!" I jumped back clawing at the now closed mouth on my hand, "Get out of me!"

The closed mouth turned into a thin black line and it faded.

_What just happened?_ I screamed in my mind, _first my grandma, then my sister, then I ate her, whatever it was._

_**Udia**_, a voice said in my head, _**calm down, will you you're giving me a head ache.**_

_What the heck!_ My mind was realing, now I'm hearing voices.

**_No you're not_**, the voice said, _**you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you? Nope. Remember the prophecy?**_

_Two girls will be born, one of ice and one of fire. The two will grow and fight each other. In this fight, one will survive, but neither will die. The one to survive will take upon herself the other's soul and the two will become one, so what?_

**_The one to survive will take upon herself the other's soul and the two will become one, silly._**

"A-Aysu?" I asked aloud.

**_Yup,_ **Aysu said, _**you're stuck with me forever. We are now one, so to speak. Oh, by the way, Udia, you can draw me now as a sword.**_

_What?_

**_Try it._**

_Okay,_ I did. The result was a beautiful white blade with a silver handle with sapphires embedded into it, wow you are pretty.

_**I**** have another thing, turn into a sword.**_

_Why?_

_**Just do it.**_

_Fine,_ I did the result wasn't what I had expected. Instead of falling on the ground, I was able to stay in my human form while drawing myself at the same time. My blade, I had never seen I was never able to do this before, was a bright red with a black handle and green emeralds were embedded into it, I mean me. _What? How?_

_**It is a power that we can do because you absorbed my soul.**_

_Is that what the white orb was?_

_**Yes.**_

_How do you know this much?_

_**Belive it or not,**_ she said, _**I**** did research to. I found about the soul, our ancestors and about a person called Death.**_

_Death as in the Lord Death of the DWMA?_

**_Yes, we could learn to control our powers there, well at least you will._**

_I'm… sorry._

_**I'm the one who caused this. So stop apologizing and sign up for the DWMA. We have no where to go, but there.**_

_I'll get the information now, we should be there by tomorrow,_

_**Oh, she spoke up, another thing they don't usually like witches, so be careful.**_

_We're witches?!_

_**Only half. Mom was a witch Dad was a weapon.**_

_So that's why we have powers and weapons._


End file.
